Portia Carpenter
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Whitney Tock |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Portia Carpenter |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| snobby, sassy, vengeful, blunt, sociable, supportive, protective, possessive, malicious, vulnerable, sadistic, competitive, religious, patient, driven |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Sam Evans (boyfriend) Dylan Johnson (ex-boyfriend) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Neutral, later Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 888 Westdale St |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Erica, Randy, Portia, Robin, Roderick, Savannah, Chelsea and Sam |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "Please don't sing" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| New Changes |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Portia Carpenter is a major character on Teen Justice. Portia is an student of McMullan High School where she is a member of the Teen Justice. Biography S4= Stardom Portia is present in the choir room with her fellow Glee Club members when Monique and Mr. Davis announces the assignment: singing songs about fame and wanting to be famous. Portia later performs When I Grow Up with the female glee club members. Portia is also one of the main dancers of Chelsea's week song, Castle Walls. She is later seen as she expresses boredom during the performance of All Nite. Later when Tristan assures Chelsea that Brown will accept her, Portia jokes that Brown will have to open their gates extra wide to let her in. She is last seen upset when Billy and Monique announce the week winner, which is Chelsea and participates in Teen Addiction's performance of The Beautiful People. Something New Portia is first seen in the choir room when Billy instructs the Glee Club their assignment. After everyone leaves the choir room, but Sam and Portia, Sam invites Portia to BreadstiX, but she declines the offer because she hates BreadstiX. Instead they attend the carnival together. She then enjoys herself when Logan sings All About Him. Later, Portia is seen having a make-out session with Sam and she refuses to go any further after Sam mentions a little "something-something." The next day, Sam performs Things I'll Never Say to Portia and she seems moved by the performance. Later on, she enters the choir room, as Billy rubs the board clean, and says that the assignment is over. At the end of the episode she sings in Something New with the rest of Teen Justice. Personality She is beautiful, popular, and a complete snob. As a captain of the Cheerios, Portia walks around with an air of superiority over the other students. Her strive for popularity stems from her family expecting her to be the perfect daughter, which often puts a lot of pressure on her. Portia is manipulative and conceited, such as using her injury to win prom queen, tricking Roderick into having a crush on Erica to keep Dylan from hanging out with her, framing Savannah to June about her having cocaine in her locker and some all over her uniform which got Savannah kicked off the Cheerios, due to jealousy; discouraging Dylan joining Teen Justice, all because she didn't want to risk her popularity or switching babies from a different family to think that her siblings belong to a different family. However, when Portia's quest to popularity finally met its downfall and she was no longer the captain and popular, Portia became a more vulnerable person and she also began to appreciate the kindness and support her glee club teammates showed her. She is also shown to be very religious, though her actions often contradicts her morals. Relationships Dylan Johnson= Songs S4= ;Solos jg.jpg|Jealous Guy (Beauty and The Disorder)|link=Jealous Guy bbb.jpg|Bam Bam Bam (Wonderful)|link=Bam Bam Bam ;Duets Et.jpg|Everybody Talks (Dylan) (Greed, Power and Plays)|link=Everybody Talks Shower.jpg|Shower (Robin) (Dynamic Partners)|link=Shower ;Solos In a Group Number ;Back-up Singing |-| S5= ;Duets lovve.jpg|Moves Like Jagger (Sam) (New Beginnings)|link=Moves Like Jagger faw.jpg|Nothing Lasts Forever (Sam) (New Beginnings)|link=Nothing Lasts Forever ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Teen Justice